Beautiful Disaster
by ShadowedPoeticSoul
Summary: In all of the realms it was only he that could tame the fiery flames that burned so deeply inside of her, but instead it was he who chose to so passionately ignite her. A story of love, desire, and the true strength that comes from letting go. Loki/OC/Pre-Thor (Strong M Rating)


**A/N: Hi everyone! As you may be able to see, I also uploaded another story last night called "The Cage". The Cage is a slightly smuttier story that I have been working around in my mind lately and I wanted to see how it went over. This story, has been in my head for a very long time and while there is a lot of romance and also smut, this has a heavier plot line, and more suspense. Please comment or PM and let me know if either story is of interest or which is one is most preferred. I figured if there is interest I will focus hardest on the one that has the most possibility. I hope you like this story called "Beautiful Disaster", and I thank any and every one of you that have read any of my work. Have a great day! -ShadowedPoeticSoul (Nikki)**

_**Chapter One : The Forbidden Forest**_

The room surrounding her was filled with people, but in her mind, Sera was completely alone. Countless faces of supposed family and friends buzzed happily around the expansive space of her home's formal dining room, but not one genuine smile could be found amongst the crowd before her no matter how hard she searched to find it. Mindless chatter from around twenty separate private conversations invaded her ears as Sera finally settled against the grand window on the dining room's northern wall, and as she lifted her eyes to the stars that sparkled in the darkened night sky above her, she did her best to mute them all from her already chaos filled mind. Sera had only been home for a mere two days after almost four years without seeing the familiar faces of the family that had once claimed to love her so dearly just before completely shutting her out, but in the small amount of time since she had returned, she had barely even been given so much as a second glance. Those around her appeared to merely pretend that she either didn't exist or that she was simply just another distinguished daughter who had went off to school as some of the other nobles' children did, and had now returned educated and ready to commit her life to the service of the husband that she had been assured she was very soon to have. No one dared to speak of the true reason that Sera had been forced to leave Asgard all those years before. No one dared because if they did, they might have had to actually allow themselves to believe even for just one second that the stories they had all heard just might have been true.

"Seraphina, there you are darling. I was beginning to worry that you had taken to your chambers for the night. Please my dear, come with me. I have a few very close friends of mine that I would like for you to meet." Sera's mother, Signy, exclaimed as she moved quickly toward where her daughter stood day dreaming, and motioned toward her with an overly excited hand. Sera forced a smile onto her full naturally rose colored lips as she gave her mother a polite nod, and then took a small step towards her as she ignored the urge to correct her mother from using her full name as she had requested her so many times not to do.

"I would be honored, Mother." She said softly as she moved closer to join Signy where she stood, but deep inside, Sera felt the ever present fear inside of her growing with every second that so quickly passed her by. It has been years since she had been caught in the middle of a large social gathering such the one that her mother had so thoroughly prepared that evening, and even longer since she had actually been able to keep herself completely composed under the tremendous pressure that these events so often seemed to cause. It wasn't simply that the stress of socializing caused Sera to immediately breakdown, but instead the stress of controlling the fire that burned so deeply within her, and praying that for once that she would be stronger than its scorching flames.

"Seraphina, I would like you to meet Lady Elin of Northern Asgard. She is a very close friend of the family as well as a very highly regarded dignitary to the kingdom. Lady Elin, this is my lovely daughter, Seraphina." Signy announced formally just as her daughter finally reached her side, and she had thankfully gained the attention of the noblewoman standing just a few inches in front of her. Sera nodded her head and bowed ever so slightly as she smiled kindly at the tall silver haired woman standing in front of her attempting to present herself in the most respectable way that she knew how. Ever since she had been young her mother had been obsessed with high society and creating friendships that allowed her to remain in the grandest of social standing. Sera had learned quickly over the years what good etiquette truly meant, and that if she was going to be anywhere near her mother for any length of time, that she would most certainly need to make use of it.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Elin. My mother has spoken very highly of you over the years, and we are most honored to have you in our home." She said as she held her forged smile tightly in its place, and kept her hands forced down firmly against her sides. The fair statuesque woman smiled as she nodded toward Sera with slightly suspicious appearing eyes, and then instantly appeared to begin examining her with an incredibly scrutinizing stare.

"Your kindness is much appreciated, Seraphina. Please do tell me how you enjoyed your time at Rodenheim. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about their incredibly advanced curriculum." Lady Elin asked in a curious voice that sounded as if it was also just slightly edged with the thinnest veil of devious contempt. Sera swallowed as her mind drifted back to the four years behind her without gaining her permission, and suddenly she felt her hands beginning to ache with a slightly uncomfortable intensity of heat from just beneath the thick material of her black silken gloves.

"Rodenheim is a very beautiful place filled with a knowledge that I cannot even begin to properly explain, Lady Elin. I feel very…fortunate to have been able to attend, and please, you may call me Sera." She said softly as she attempted to erase the vivid images of the nearly blinding torture that had suddenly began to plague her mind as quickly as possible while also at the same time praying that the now painful burning deep inside of her hands would possibly vanish along with them as well.

"You are very _fortunate_ to have a family that cares for you enough to put you into such a fine institute as Rodenheim. Many young maidens are not afforded such grand opportunities, _Seraphina._" The Lady Elin finished with her stare still intense, and her last word slithering out from between her pale lips with the sharp sting of poisonous venom attached to it. Sera swallowed thickly as she immediately felt a thin sheen of sweat beginning to gloss over the soft skin of her palms at the searing words that had just been spoken to her by the high society stranger that she had never before even met.

"I could not agree more, Lady Elin." She said softly as she began to fidget slightly where she stood, and at the same time clenched her hands together into tight fists at her sides in an attempt to withhold their suddenly uncontrollable burning fury. _Gods of Valhalla please give to me your mercy. I cannot allow this to happen tonight. Please, not tonight._

"Seraphina received nearly perfect marks while she was away at Rodenheim. We are very proud of her tremendous achievements." Signy quickly chimed in noticing the tension that had quickly begun to grow between her daughter and her sharp tongued friend who were now standing quite rigidly staring at one another. Lady Elin nodded as she continued to study the young girl before her.

"May I assume that with her many academic achievements, that Seraphina has also gained a deeper knowledge of herself? Possibly of what it means to truly possess self-control?" She asked in a smooth, but icy cold tone as she kept her eyes tightly locked on Sera's.

Shame mixed an extremely intense anger began to quickly rush through Sera's system just as the last word finally left Lady Elin's lips, and immediately seemed to stab into her mind like a freshly sharpened dagger penetrating softened skin. Her heart began to pound painfully fast beneath the delicate walls of her chest as Sera felt the heat of her rage ebbing painfully at her insides, and quickly flushing out the mask of kindness that she had worn in a weak attempt to please her mother's friends. The room quickly began to spin as Sera felt tears beginning to burn painfully in her eyes, and just before she could even attempt to push it down to where it belonged, she immediately felt a familiar warmth beginning to move through her veins and settling in the soft tips of her fingers. The heat grew with every second that passed her by, and as it grew, so did the roaring fire deep within Sera's center that was quickly becoming more than just slightly too powerful for her to even attempt to control.

"Elin…." Signy started in a much less formal tone than she had used before as she immediately saw the unease and beginnings of anger clouding her daughter's once soft green eyes, but by the time that she had finally gained the courage to speak up, it was unfortunately far too late for her to successfully intervene.

"My self-control is very much intact, Lady Elin, but I do thank you for your concern. Again, it has been a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I believe that I am now needed elsewhere." Sera said through tightly clenched teeth as she took a small step backward, and began mentally attempting to push down the fiery rage inside of her no matter how hard it pushed back against her.

"I truly hope that it is, Seraphina. I would hate to think that you would bring any danger back to the now thankfully peaceful realm of Asgard. It was such a shame what happened a few years ago just before you so quickly departed." Lady Elin said as she nodded at Sera with a poisonous smile that made even Sera's greatest attempts at containment suddenly wash away like a soft summer rain. Suddenly, painful memories that she had attempted to banish from her mind flashed before Sera's eyes as the Lady Elin's words continued to ring loudly in her ears. Visions of smoke, screams, and her mother's tears invaded all of her senses and without warning quickly overtook her mind. Looking back, Sera would see the many signs of her complete unraveling in advance and wish that she had attempted far earlier than she had to stop it. Unfortunately for Sera, hindsight was far clearer than what she was experiencing in that moment, and what she was experiencing in that moment was a blinding fiery rage.

No words left her lips and no threats were made, but without warning the warmth that flowed so freely and powerfully through Sera's every intricately designed vein, quickly burst out from inside of her and poured out of her small glove covered hands with the vengeance of a thousand suns. She did not lift her hands in an attempt to harm anyone, but instead kept them forced down toward the recently polished wooden floor, and closed her eyes as the anger rushed out of her fingers and charred the beautifully shining hardened surface beneath her feet. The echo of screams quickly filled Sera's ears as she finally felt the heat beginning to extinguish from her now burning fingertips, and then the tight pull of her mother's hand against the material of her dress brought her quickly back to reality and far away from the anger that still simmered so deeply inside of her.

"Seraphina! You must go, Seraphina. Go into the forest as you once did, and wait there until I come for you. You must leave now, daughter. I do not wish to lose you again." Signy spoke softly but with great urgency against Sera's ear as she still desperately clutched at her daughter's pale cobalt colored dress. Sera swallowed as she finally turned her attention fully toward her mother, and desperately attempted to hold back the tears that were suddenly brimming her emerald colored eyes.

"Mother, I….I did not mean to….I am so sorry…." She stuttered as she attempted to somehow explain what had happened and why it had happened again after her only having returned home just a short time before, but unfortunately there was no amount of excuses that could erase what she had just so foolishly done.

"Now is not the time for apologies, Seraphina. Please go, and I will come for you as soon as I…attend to all of this." Signy said urgently as she nodded back toward the large group of people still completely surrounding them, and now staring at Sera as if she was a demon hungering for their very souls. Sera stared at her mother for a moment, and then finally reluctantly turned toward their massive cherry oak front door now completely consumed with the far too familiar feeling of shame. She didn't want to do what she had been forced to do so often during her childhood, but as she studied the disgusted faces around her, she knew that it was the only option that she unfortunately had left. So, instead of fighting and causing more of a scene than she already had, Sera did what she had done for so many years long before she had been exiled into the mountains outside of Asgard like the criminal that she had been so cruelly deemed. She ran as quickly as her legs would carry her away from the judgmental confines of her family's home, and made haste toward the Forbidden Forest of Asgard…the only place that she would never be found.

* * *

The air was cool, crisp, and filled with the beautiful sound of silence, but unlike the other nights before when it had served to actually soothe him, Prince Loki could simply find no rest. It had been nearly a fortnight since the news that his brother, Prince Thor, would finally take his father's throne in just a few months' time had originally broken, but just as if it was the first time that he'd heard it, the soundless words stung like a thorn being dug deeply into his side. It would have been easy to assume that Loki was simply jealous of his older brother's generous inheritance, and that was what was causing him such internal torment over the most recent royal news, but that assumption would have unfortunately been untrue just as many other assumptions about him so often were. Yes, all that Loki had truly ever wanted since he was a young boy was to be acknowledged on his own, and not constantly forced into the massive shadow that his brother seemed to so often cast, but as a grown man the younger prince's concerns were far more complex than the simplicity of cliché sibling rivalry.

Ever since they had been children, the two princes born to the most righteous King Odin and beautiful Queen Frigga, had been as different as night and day. The eldest brother, Prince Thor, would in most certain terms be the bright of day whereas Prince Loki would undoubtedly be the dead of night. Thor, groomed for a life of war and rule, was as massive as the Asgardian Mountains, and had the strength of over a hundred mortal men. His body was intimidating to most with thick cords of muscle carved perfectly into his towering frame, and his hair was long and shimmering just like the beautifully golden midday sun. The elder brother was the very embodiment of what Asgard believed their perfect king should be, and Loki sensed that widespread belief had heavily influenced his father's most recent decision to finally hand over his most coveted throne. Unfortunately, while Prince Thor appeared to be the most logical choice for The Golden Kingdom's next leader, Loki believed with every single fiber of his being that it was actually he who was the one most qualified to rule.

The youngest prince might not have had the golden hair and contagious smile that his older brother wore so often in order to gain the allegiance of those citizens around him, but he did in fact possess a presence about him that he knew very well held an influence over those serving the Kingdom of Asgard. With sleek deep onyx colored hair blacker than darkest midnight, and skin as pale as the finest porcelain ever sculpted, Prince Loki was a man that definitely did not go unnoticed. He stood taller than even the most virile soldiers of Asgard's Royal Guard with lean muscle wrapped tightly around his statuesque frame, and he had sharp angular features that appeared to be carved directly by the hands of the gods. His voice was not booming and commanding such as that of his brother's, but instead was deep and lined with a thick velvety edge that seemed to somehow coerce obedience from all that he encountered no matter how desperately they clung to their defiance. Loki was dangerously smart, carefully calculating, and relied heavily on the vast knowledge of his mind in order to gain the things that he most desperately craved or even those that he simply casually admired. However, in situations where his intellect alone was not enough to gain him the advantage that he so desired, he would then turn to the most powerful of all of the gifts that he always had readily available to him. It was a gift that the gods had given to him the day that he was born, and the gift that his mother had carefully helped him to mold ever since he had been a very young child. It was his gift of magic, and it was frightfully strong.

As a young boy, Loki had never thought himself to be much different than his brother or the other children around him, but later as he looked back, the differences had always most certainly been there. While the other children of the kingdom were off playing games of war and imagining that they would someday be lucky enough to be slain in battle, Loki was hidden away in the silence of the forest creating grand illusions with his mind, and casting self-created spells from nothing more than just the palms of his hands. Queen Frigga admitted to him once he had become a man that even as an infant she had seen the magic burning brightly behind his emerald eyes, but it wasn't until he nearly set his own father's crown on fire completely by accident that she had finally decided that she needed to begin to assist him in his learning. The two would spend countless hours casting spells and creating the most fantastic illusions in the forest that had ironically been deemed forbidden, and by the time that Loki was nearing adulthood, he was far stronger than even his very gifted mother. As he began to eventually study alone, Loki quickly found that he possessed incredibly intense powers that previously he had no idea that he had harbored. He found that he could control the elements with simple twists of his hands, could cast multiple images of himself that fooled even the smartest of men, and even could use the power that blazed from his fingertips as an incredibly powerful weapon. Loki had a strength within him that not even his brother could attest to or his father could attempt to rival. That fact, along with his many other impressive qualifications only proved more so to Loki who Asgard's next in line to rule should truly be, and that person definitely was not his blundering oaf of a brother.

It could have been hours or just a mere couple of minutes, but by the time that Loki had finally pulled himself out of the chaos of his own still tormented mind, he quickly realized that he most likely should return back to the palace. Even as a grown man his mother worried furiously when he would be absent from his chambers that late in the evening, and even though he believed himself to be one of the most power men in all of Asgard, his allegiance to his mother was still much like that of a child's. Finally, after a few more moments of silent contemplation, Loki eventually pushed himself up from the damp earth beneath him, and wiped the slick sheen of dew from his black leather riding pants that had collected while he had been thoughtlessly dreaming. He turned leisurely in the direction of the palace, but before he could even take a completed first step toward his intended destination, he suddenly heard the sound of a woman's desperate sobs coming from not too far off in the distance. Loki ran his fingers carefully through his hair as he contemplated ignoring the emotional woman that was quickly advancing toward the grass where he still stood, but something about the sadness in her cries kept him locked tightly in his place. Carefully, he narrowed his eyes as he watched the practically hysterical woman's shadow beginning to edge closer toward the forest's clearing, and then just as her overcast finally began to fade into her true form, Loki vanished himself completely from her view.

With glowing pale emerald eyes and long flowing waves of soft golden brown hair, the vision of a distraught beautiful young woman burst into the once quiet forest surrounding Loki, and brought volume to his once silent night. Desperate sobs escaped from deep inside of the woman's throat as she dropped down onto her knees to the sodden earth beneath her feet, and muddled prayers quickly began to fill the air around him as Loki listened to her beg the gods to forgive her for her sins. The pale blue dress that the woman wore was suddenly thoroughly covered in mud as she continued to push herself down further toward the ground, and the silken material had black scorch marks running down each of the once perfectly tailored sides. The woman's feet were bare and covered in the same mud that adorned her dress, and her long hair fell down in a veil around her delicate tear stained face as she continued to pray up toward Valhalla.

"Gods have mercy on me. Please give me your mercy. Take this possession away from me." The woman cried as she buried her face into her small hands, and then released another sob that Loki was certain could have easily been heard all the way in Vanaheim. Loki ran his eyes slowly over the bewitching creature that was lost in the depths of her own private despair before him, and then slowly he began moving with careful calculated movements closer toward where she now lay nearby. As soon as he reached her, he allowed his gaze to take in nearly every intricate detail of her distraught condition, and then just as he had committed all of the facts to his memory, the young woman quickly lifted her head.

The sudden silence in the air around him caused a chill to move up Loki's spine as the pale saddened green eyes of the woman staring up at him nearly immediately soaked through to his very soul. He was certain that she could not see him as he had not been careless with a spell in quite some time, but the fact that her eyes were suddenly directly aligned with his caused him to feel an unusual sense of great unease. The woman that was knelt down before him held her gaze tightly on the prince's for a few painfully long moments, but then after she swallowed thickly inside of her throat in what appeared to be slight fear, she slowly shifted her stare to the space surrounding him.

"Is there someone there?" The woman asked shakily as she searched the darkened area around him for any signs of danger and with great relief Loki quickly deduced that she had just simply heard the leaves shift beneath his feet when he had first begun to move toward her. The young woman released a heavy hearted breath as Loki continued to remain motionless in his place, and then she finally dropped her eyes back down to the ground beneath her with a despair filled groan.

"I truly have succumbed to madness. I terrify all those that come near me, and now I am hearing things in a forest in which no decent Asgardian ever goes." She whispered to herself as she once again pushed her face down into her hands, and released another silent cry. Loki smirked to himself as he watched the strange girl foolishly reason with herself just a few feet away from where he crouched, and then he took in a deep breath of the rich lavender scent that he could smell radiating from her skin.

"I was under control. I was certain that I was under control. It had been so long, and after only a few hours in my family's company, I ruined everything. Everything is ruined now because of me. " She cried as she pushed a handful of her long hair over her shoulder revealing more black marks staining her dress, and also the soft appearing delicate expanse of her neck that for some reason immediately caught Loki's eye.

"And, now I'm hiding in the forest…speaking to myself as if I am mad, and waiting for my mother to retrieve me as if I was still a child." The woman groaned as her tears slowly began to subside, and her skin began to flush from sheer exhaustion. Loki did not know what it was, but he felt as if he could watch this peculiar girl all night, and never become bored with her. It wasn't that he delighted in her torment, because contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a complete monster. It was simply that something about this incredibly strange and hauntingly beautiful young woman called to him in a way that he could not even begin to explain or attempt to deny. It was as if there was something deep inside of her that she wanted desperately to show, and for some odd reason, Loki felt as if she wanted him to be the one to see it.

"Seraphina?" Another woman's hushed voice suddenly called from somewhere in the distance just as Loki had finally begun to completely lose himself in the confusion that was the small woman before him, and immediately pulled him back to his darkened reality.

"I am here, Mother." The young woman, strangely named Seraphina, called back with sleep beginning to linger just at the edges of her soft voice.

"Darling, are you alright?" The older woman asked as she suddenly came into view from the same side of the forest where Seraphina had first entered, and then dropped down next to her daughter who still knelt down in the midst of the thick darkened mud. Loki narrowed his eyes as he studied the new woman that had entered what he had once believed to be an actually quiet place for him to relax, and then released a silent breath.

"Is everyone alright? Does father know what happened?" Seraphina asked as she lifted her eyes to her mother with what appeared to be fear clouding her stare. Her mother released a sigh as she looked up toward the night sky, and subsequently exposed her entire face to the hiding prince. Loki released an amused breath as he smirked to himself. The woman that knelt next to the confused beauty was none other than one of his mother's dearest friends and one of the most highly regarded noble women in all of Asgard.

_Well, Signy. What secrets have you been hiding?_ Loki thought to himself.

"Everyone is fine, Seraphina, and yes your father is well aware of tonight's events. We are just so worried about you, darling. What happened tonight? I know that Lady Elin was harsh with you, but after all of that time spent away we thought that you would be better. We thought that you had this under control." Signy whined with exasperation as she stared down at her daughter in concern and slight confusion. Loki watched carefully as he rolled his eyes at the mention of Lady Elin whom he hated more than nearly any other woman in his realm, and then mentally noted that Signy had yet to touch or embrace her daughter which he found incredibly strange.

"It was under control, Mother, I assure you. I don't know what happened tonight. I hadn't had anything like this happen ever since I was in my first two years at Rodenheim." Seraphina explained as she lifted her head and appeared to plead with her mother for answers that obviously neither one of them seemed to have. Loki tilted his head as he took in the last word that the young girl had just spoken. _Rodenheim…._

"Shh…child, it will be alright. Maybe you just were not yet prepared to come home. Maybe you need to go…" Signy started, but suddenly Loki watched as Seraphina jumped to her feet and began backing away from her mother in a mix between terror and pure fury.

"No! You will not send me back there, Mother! Please, I will do anything that you ask other than to return to that horrible place. You don't understand….you were not there…you do not know what they did to me." She ranted desperately as her tears began to once again stream down her soft face, and her tender body began to tremble violently around her. Signy took a quick step back, and lifted her hands in what appeared to be some sort of surrender.

"Seraphina, please calm down. I was only saying…" She started again, but Seraphina quickly shook her head.

"My name is Sera, Mother! Do not call me by such a name when I am so obviously cursed! Do you not know how much it pains me to hear such a thing when I know that it is only a matter of time before I am either sent away once more or burning in the fires of Hel?" She screamed as her tears began to fall even faster, and color quickly began to rush up into the delicate features of her face. Loki remained frozen where he had been knelt during the entirety of intense conversation, and took in everything that was being presented as if the women were somehow performing for him. He was completely entranced, and more than just slightly thankful that he had decided to stay.

"You are not cursed, My Love. You just need to get this under control. Maybe if we were to take you to Eir, she would be able to help you. She is a very gifted healer, Sera…." Signy continued as she quickly stopped herself from once again infuriating her daughter, and then took yet another step back. Loki smiled to himself finding it quite humorous that this noble woman with all of her class and high standing appeared to be afraid of her own somewhat fragile appearing daughter.

"Eir? How many healers have you taken me to, Mother? None of them can help me because there is nothing that can be done. The next thing you will tell me is that you want to take me to a witch." Sera exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air and began pacing through the mud with heavy anger consumed steps. Inspiration hit Loki immediately after he listened to her words, and his smile immediately widened across his face.

"I am simply trying to do everything that I can to help you, Sera. If you will not let me take you to Eir, then would please allow me to take you to…" Signy paused. Loki could see the great hesitation in her expression and the fear looming in her eyes over the word that she was just about to speak. He knew before she even uttered the name exactly who she wanted to take her daughter to, and that knowledge excited him so.

"Who, Mother?" Sera asked as she finally slowed in her pacing, and then released a deep breath from between her full rose colored lips. Signy released as breath as well, and then turned her gaze to lock in on Sera's.

"Frigga." She said softly. Loki smiled widely as his mother's name fell casually from Signy's lips, and meticulously plotted out plans began to run rampant inside of his mind as if they had been patiently waiting for such a glorious challenge.

"You want to take me to the queen? Mother, she will surely have me banished. I will never be able to step foot inside of Asgard again if she knows of this." Sera said suddenly sounding terrified once again, and all of her childish anger vanishing immediately from her shaking voice. Loki carefully licked his lips.

_Oh, not if I have anything to say about it. _He thought to himself.

"Sera, the queen has been a dear friend of mine since long before she was even married to the king. She is very kind, and I am certain that she will use the utmost discretion. Queen Frigga herself possesses the great power of magic. Surely she will understand your plight." Signy explained as she finally took a step closer toward her daughter in what appeared to be a small amount of pity. Sera's eyes filled with tears as she slowly shook her head.

"This isn't magic in my veins, Mother. This is evil. It is evil and she will sense that." She whispered through her tears. Signy took another step closer toward her daughter, and then moved a piece of hair away from Sera's face being strangely careful to stay away from her skin. The strange movement interested Loki to say the least.

"There is no evil inside of you, my sweet Seraphina. Allow me to take you to the queen tomorrow morning. There is no doubt in my mind that Lady Elin will have already alerted nearly the entire realm of what happened this evening by then, so there is no sense in any longer trying to hide. We must go and ask for mercy and pray to the gods that Frigga will be able to help us. She is our last hope, my child." Signy said as she smiled warmly but without true emotion toward her daughter. Sera stood in silence for a short moment as Loki anxiously awaited her response even though he still found it quite strange that he truly even cared.

"It seems that I have no choice, but to go. I just pray that tomorrow is not the last time that I see you, Mother." She said solemnly as she carefully brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Loki smiled as he watched Sera give in to what he would have made sure happened no matter what her answer had been, and then he slowly once again pushed himself up to his feet. He knew that he had much to do in order to prepare for the schemes that had already began to play themselves out inside of the darkest confines of his mind, and he also knew there wasn't a moment to waste. Tomorrow sweet little Sera would be waiting in the palace begging for the assistance of the throne without nothing more than a desperate hope to avoid banishment. Queen Frigga would be unable to oblige as her magic was not nearly as strong as it once was, and that would leave only one person left to solve the strange puzzle that was this peculiar beautiful young girl. Sera would plead for mercy when she entered kingdom that next morning, and Prince Loki would be the only one there that would be able to give it.


End file.
